


Paper Heart #markhyuck

by royalnana



Series: NCT OTP [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, jeno cameo, luwoo cameo, markhyuck yay, softie hyuck, whip makeu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalnana/pseuds/royalnana
Summary: Standing in front of him is his ex-named Lucas and his new boyfriend, Jungwoo. Lucas mirrored his smile and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.Donghyuck tried to look away when he heard the tearing sound of his paper hear but failed.





	Paper Heart #markhyuck

“Congratulations” Donghyuck said as he tried to let out his ever assuring smile and to sound as cheerful as ever.

Standing in front of him is his ex-named Lucas and his new boyfriend, Jungwoo. Lucas mirrored his smile and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

Donghyuck tried to look away when he heard the tearing sound of his paper heart but failed. 

“Thank you, hyuck!” The oldest said then stretched his hand to ruffle the youngest’ hair.  
Donghyuck flinched a little when he felt the contact with the latter but then smile before excusing himself saying he needed to do something though it was nothing.

He’s glad he was able to stand straight in front of the couple with his knees that felt like jelly. He tried to walk towards his classroom but was about to fall down when a pair of arms caught him before falling. 

Donghyuck looked up to see who owns it, only to see his best friend who’s wearing his worried expression. “Hyung,” he mumbled lowly, almost to himself, and stood straight, the other’s arms still supporting him. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard Mark said. The younger looked up once again to look at the latter’s eyes. 

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked confusedly. Mark sighed, “Because I wasn’t there when you two met and worst, with his boyfriend.”

Donghyuck let out a sad smile before saying, “The school’s not that big, hyung. There’s really a possibility that I would meet him and Jungwoo. I should get used to it.” He looked down at his fingers like it was the most amazing thing in earth.  
“I know this is a stupid question but, are you okay?” Mark asked as he looked at the younger intently, surprised when he heard him let out a small chuckle before looking up. 

“Honestly hyung? No, I’m not. Because…because I still love him hyung,” Donghyuck explained then let out a small smile as a tear escaped his eye. 

Mark immediately wipe off the other’s tear but it was followed by another tear and another, until he noticed that Donghyuck’s already crying softly. 

He pulled the younger to a hug, resting the latter’s head on his chest. Hearing the small sobs left the other hurts him, 

“Shh hyuck” “Hyung, it’s my fault that we broke up. It’s my fault the he doesn’t love me anymore. It’s my fault that I am hurting now. It’s my—“ he didn’t able to continue his sentence when he choke with his sobs. 

“If I was not the jealous type of person, we would be happy by now hyung. If I wasn’t selfish enough, I would be the one he hold hands, hug… kiss. Hyung. It’s my freakin’ fault.” Donghyuck continued to exclaim though sobbing hard. Mark can only shush the younger and tell him it wasn’t entirely his fault. 

Donghyuck’s breakdown last for a few minutes, the two are now sitting on the floor after Donghyuck can’t stand still anymore. 

Glad the students are now inside their respective classrooms, except for the two. 

Mark’s real sure that he’s already late for his basketball practice. But that’s not his priority now. Donghyuck is. 

“Hyung” he heard the younger whispered lowly, gladly he was able to catch it. Mark hummed for an answer, still holding Donghyuck tightly in his arms, letting the latter know that he’s not alone. 

“Help me,” he wasn’t able to respond due to mixed shock and confuse feeling he’s feeling, “what do you mean, Hyuck?” 

“Help me forget Lucas.” And finally the singer lift his head to face his best friend, “I want to move on, hyung. I want to remove Lucas in my life. Officially.” He said sternly, eyes connected to the other’s eyes.

Donghyuck’s breathing is now normal and it assured mark that what the younger is telling is not only because he’s emotional but because he wanted to and it’s he’s decision. 

Mark sighed before wiping off the dry tears left on Donghyuck’s cheek, “Okay, I’ll help you forget about Lucas. I’ll help you move on. But promise me first that this is the last time I’ll see you cry. I hate seeing you cry, Hyuck.” 

Donghyuck looked down on his lap before nodding his head and again looke up, “I promise hyung. Thank you.” Then let out a smile, this time it was real/ mark know it himself. He leaned down to the younger and pressed a soft kiss on the latter’s forehead. "Don’t worry. You’ll forget about him and you’ll be happy again.” This time, it’s with me.

 

Weeks had pass, Mark and Donghyuck most of their free time going and hanging out with each other. Though Mark as the team captain of the school’s basketball varsity team, he always find time to see the younger often as much as possible. 

“Hyung!” Mark turned his head away from dribbling the basketball on his hand to the side to be greeted by the bright smile from Lee Donghyuck.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” he asked. Donghyuck felt his cheeks flushed red when he felt Mark hugged him, he just shake it off and hugged the older back.

“Nothing. Classes were suspended due to Intramurals by the corner already and most of my classmates are participants. So…” he explained as he loosens the hug from Mark and stood straight.

“So why are you here? You didn’t answer my question, Hyuck.” Mark chuckled then ruffle donghyuck’s red hair. All Donghyuck can do is to pout. 

“Just..” “Just say that you’re here to cheer me. What a supportive best friend.” Mark finished his sentence for him with a nudge by the side and laughter.

“Whatever hyung!” he can only roll his eyes to the older then walk towards to a vacant bench that can view the whole court with a blush on his cheeks.

He was close. So close.

 

After Mark’s basketball practice, they had an urgent meeting with their Basketball coach and as the captain of the varsity, Mark’s attendance is needed. Mark just told Donghyuck to wait for him by the school gate’s shed while he’s on the meeting.

“Hmp. He promised to make it quick, I’ve been sitting here since forever (read as: thirty minutes).” The younger rant as he kept looking on his wrist watch. 

Minutes later, he can already see Mark froma far, his training bag hanging by his shoulder and walking so coolly that Donghyuck never expect he would describe. And unfortunately, with someone else, someone prettier, named Go eunji. Goeun.

He knows that Mark is his best friend. Only best friend. He also knows that it’s not right to feel something for your best friend. But he can’t hide the sting feeling inside him when he’s seeing his Mark hyung smiling so wide with Goeun.

Someone inside him whispers that he should walk over and get his Mark hyung’s attention away from Goeun. But also he should just look away before the sting feeling inside him gets bigger. That he should just walk away because Mark doesn’t need him anymore. That Mark forgets about him. 

He had his head low that he didn’t notice Mark ran towards him, leaving Goeun behind. “Donghyuck,” the said boy almost jumps before raising his head to face the older. “are you okay? Are you tired already?” Donghyuck just shook his head not trusting his voice that might crack if he speaks. 

The red haired boy lower his head again and turn around, starts walking slowly. Mark got confuse of the younger’s action but then turn to Goeun to bid good bye before following Donghyuck who still had his head low. They stayed just like that; walking side by side, loudly silent. Donghyuck ma hate this kind of set up, he just can’t keep himself together and talk to the older. 

Until they arrive at his house, Mark can’t hold it anymore and decided to pull Donghyuck’s wrist before the latter can step a foot to enter his house without talking to him. 

“What’s the matter, Hyuck? You seem off the whole way here.” Mark asked with his most confused look. Donghyuck has his eyes anywhere but Mark. He doesn’t know what to to though he perfectly knows that he’s fine. 

“Hyuck, talk to me.” The older held his hand then squeeze them tightly. Donghyuck planned to take it back only for Mark to bust it and hold his hands even tighter. The younger can only let out a sigh and roll his eyes before looking at Mark’s eyes. Let’s get it.

“Don’t talk to me. Go talk to Goeun.” He then took his hand strongly from Mark then crossed it by his chest. Mark at first was confused for the younger’s actions but then few seconds a small smile made its way to his lips, nudged the younger lightly. 

“What?” Donghyuck exclaimed still not looking at Mark. “Are you jealous of Goeun?” and for that question alone; Donghyuck’s ears turned crimson red before turning at Mark with wide eyes.

“Who’s jealous of Goeun are you talking about?” Mark couldn’t help it more and let out a soft smile before pinching the younger’s cheeks. 

“No need to be jealous of Goeun. She’s just a friend of mine.” Mark then held Donghyuck’s hands gently like a fragile boy he is, “As a matter of fact, I like someone else.” And for hearing that; Donghyuck, again, heard the tearing of his paper heart for the second time, this time it’s Mark. 

He looked down, not bothering what his hyung would add. “Someone prettier, someone lovelier, someone that could make my heart beat so fast without even doing anything. Someone…” Mark paused for a moment to lift Donghyuck’s chin with his thumb and index to face him, 

“Someone I love the most. I would do anything for him. I would get the stars for him, heck even the moon. That’s how much I love him.” The older stared directly at the younger’s shaking orbs; confuse, shock at the same time. “The only thing I can’t have is the sun. I still need to ask his permission ‘cause he’s the sun himself. I would really be happy if he would say yes and be with me.”  
Mark then kneeled before Donghyuck whose eyes widely open and tears almost slipping from his eyes. “I know this is so sudden and I don’t know where did I get this sudden confidence but let’s get it? Lee Donghyuck, the light that brightens my whole existence, my sun, will you be my boyfriend and be with me?” 

Mark finally asked, looking at Donghyuck that is as of the now still shock of all the happenings and such. He does look at Mark but doesn’t say a thing. “Hyuck?” a nervous Mark is still kneeling in front of him looking like a lost dog and looking for its beloved owner. 

“It’s fine if you will say no, I will understand whole heartedly. Besides what’s there to like abo—“ “Yes!” Mark’s confuse for that surprise answer Donghyuck just spat out. Looking at the older with a smile on his face, he repeats what he said earlier and this time clearer. 

“Yes, I will be your boyfriend and be with you hyung.” Raven boy immediately stood up and hugged the red haired then whispers I love you which Donghyuck responded an I love you too after. 

Couple of minutes had pass when the new couple heard a clearing of throat behind them. “So only a jealous Lee Donghyuck can make a Mark Lee so confident and dare to confess.” There they saw Jeno, the younger’s cousin who’s staying with him and also a basketball player teammate of the older. 

“Shut up” Jeno could only shake his head and enter the house again. 

Donghyuck hugged Mark tightly, resting his head on the other’s broad chest before mumbling “Please take care of my paper heart.” Mark leaned down and placed a smooth kiss on Donghyuck’s head. “I won’t bother tearing it apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up to here. so much appreciated! don't forget to leave comments and kudos. thank you again!


End file.
